


"I don't think it's dangerous?"

by erintoknow



Series: Fallen Hero Sidestep AU Fanfics [10]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Smoking, Summer, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Women Friendships, a summer day out, trans women friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: “H-hey! Ari, wait up!” Cerise jogs after you, slowing down when she catches up. “What is this about?”You glance at her, sidestep a man in business suite as you walk down the sidewalk, leaving the park behind. “I told you, you’ll see. It’s– It’s not like, something dangerous, if that’s what you’re worried about. Uh. Well, I don’t think it’s dangerous?”“Ariadne…” There’s a warning tone to her voice. Maybe you’re pushing things a little hard? But damnit you’re committed now. “This isn’t going to be another goose chase for the perfect sandwich truck is it?”





	"I don't think it's dangerous?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenAbattoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenAbattoir/gifts).

> Cerise Becker is FrozenAbattoir's Sidestep oc; thanks for letting me borrow her again! <3

It was an impulse decision really. To sort through your burner phone collection and find her’s, a soft pastel pink, and give her a call. Didn’t really expect her to pick up. Didn’t expect to get a yes. But she did and she did, and now _you’re_ the one running late, weaving past a crowd of _very_ inconsiderate teenagers to get to the park, and – oh god, why are there so many people out today? It’s hot as hell, same as it is everyday. Admittedly you’ve always got, like three layers on, and no you will not be taking suggestions on that. But still. Still!

Catch a feeling of salt water, Cerise? Push up your sunglasses against the light as you search the park and– There she is, siting in the shade of the monument. The woman who hasn’t gotten the word that beanies are out of fashion now. You wave your hand, willing her to look up as you power-walk across the grass. “Cerise! Cerise! S-sorry to have kept you waiting!”

She looks up, flash of smile around the eyes, of the blink-and-you’ll-miss-it kind. “Ari! There you are.” She stands up, takes the cigarette out of her mouth. “Get held up?”

You nod, hold out your hands palms up. “Everyone and their third cousin is out today, feels like.”

Cerise’s hand twitches, you catch her eye, glance at the cigarette in her hand, shake your head. The two of you exchange grimaces and drift over to the one of the trashcans at the edge of the park.

“...Not much smog today.” Cerise offers as she stubs out the butt against the ashtray over the trashcan.

You glance up at the sky. Clear, cloudless and blue. Tilt your head. “Almost feels like a real summer day.”

Cerise laughs at that, it almost sounds natural. “I think everyone else had the same idea.” She glances around the park, then back at you. “So what was so important?”

You hold a finger, cast back your memory, try to place yourself spatially. “You’ll see. Actually…” Glance around at the crowd, chew at the inside of your cheek. “We should probably get a move on, or they’ll be all out by the time we get there.”

“Um. This isn’t a–”

“No! Not an operation. Or, uh–” You have to think about that, purse your lips in thought. “I guess it is now?” You shift your purse on your shoulder, hand on the strap. “I know where we need to go. It shouldn’t be too far a walk.” You square your shoulders and take off, follow the imaginary thread in your head.

“H-hey! Ari, wait up!” Cerise jogs after you, slowing down when she catches up. “What is this about?”

You glance at her, sidestep a man in business suite as you walk down the sidewalk, leaving the park behind. “I told you, you’ll see. It’s– It’s not like, something dangerous, if that’s what you’re worried about. Uh. Well, I don’t _think_ it’s dangerous?”

“Ariadne…” There’s a warning tone to her voice. Maybe you’re pushing things a little hard? But damnit you’re committed now. “This isn’t going to be another goose chase for the perfect sandwich truck is it?”

Spin on your heel, to face her. Rely on telepathy to keep from bumping into people as you walk backwards. “Okay. That one is… not my fault. The truck moved! It _moved_!”

Cerise nods, eyebrows raised. “They do that…”

You huff. “Well they shouldn’t.” You turn back around, gesture to the left with one hand. “Okay, we turn left here and it won’t be far. Like I said, it’s close.”

A moment of relative silence passes between the two of you as you walk down the street. Cerise pulls a little closer, “Hey, Ari… You okay? You seem kind of… intense today?”

You flinch at that, don’t look at her while you adjust your shawl. “It’s fine. I’m fine. We’re fine.”

Pick up a soft hiss of breath beside you. “Alright. If you say so.”

You glance at her. Quick look before focusing back on the path. “Are– are you?”

She doesn’t respond right away. “Lot of people out today.”

“Ah. Y-yeah. S-sure is.” You glance around, up at the sky framed by rows of metal and concrete and glass. Ah– there, finally. Thank god. You step back beside Cerise, lightly tap her shoulder. “Hey, we’re here.” You point up, down the street towards the sign in neon light. “You ever been to Ronnie’s?”

“Ronnie’s?”

“Best ice cream on this side of the city. They’re only open part of the day though. That’s why we needed to hurry.”

“Oh. Okay… I don’t usually take this street home I guess.” Cerise sticks her hands in her pockets, rocks back and forth on her heels.

“I’ve uh…” You try not to laugh. “I’ve always got an eye out for ice cream shops.”

Cerise follows you into the store, wincing at the wall of cold treated air pour out on the inside of the door frame to make an air curtain. “Cramped.” She observes, looking around.

“We can head back to the park after.” You offer, making your way to the counter. “Hi Ronnie!”

The Turkish man rinsing cups behind the counter looks up, breaks into a huge grin. “Ah! Rosa, my favorite customer! How are you this day?”

“I’m okay,” let your lips twitch up in a smile. “Got a friend with me today.” You thumb towards Cerise, who raises a hand in greeting.

“Of course, you and your friend look lovely today. Just, one moment.” He steps away, shaking the water off his hands before reaching for a towel.

Cerise leans in towards you, whispering. “Rosa?”

You wince, smile. “D-don’t worry about it. Get whatever you want. I can probably cover it.”

You gently prod Cerise forward to the counter as Ronnie returns, twirling an ice cream scoop like an old west gunslinger. She glances back at you, “Um–?”

“It’s– It’s fine, I’m gonna get a milkshake.”

Ronnie winks at the two of you, “She always gets the same thing, my dear Rosa.”

You tug at your shawl. “Please stop doing that,” you mumble under your breath, face a little too warm in the cold air. A little more loudly, you say to Cerise, “It’s fine, get– get what you want.”

Cerise orders a bowl of Strawberry ice cream, and you pay the high schooler at the cash register before she can protest. The two of you wait for Ronnie to finish with the milkshake. Chocolate, of course. The whirling racket of the machine drowning out any attempt at conversation. As soon as he hands the milkshake to you, the two of you say your goodbyes make a quick escape back outside.

Outside you shrug, eyebrows raised in apology. “Sorry, Ronnie’s… uh, okay for a guy, _I_ _guess_. But he’s still…”

“A charmer.” Cerise finishes.

“Yeah…” You scratch at your nose, tug your hair back out of the way. “Thanks for coming with me today.”

She glances away, back at the shop. “Uh, you’re welcome? Any time. Thank you for.. inviting me?”

You raise your milkshake and tap Cerise’s bowl of ice cream. “The ice cream’s pretty dang good though, right?”

Cerise puts a spoonful in her mouth as the two fo you walk back to the park, nods her head. “It’s okay.”

“Cerise.”

“I’ll take it.”

“_Cerise_.”


End file.
